


Cosmogyral

by futuresteven (orphan_account)



Series: unity [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Lots of it, Other, Some angst, his components decide to learn more, new design?, no ships, steven is a fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/futuresteven
Summary: Steven’s components finally decide to find their own identities as well.
Relationships: Greg Universe & Amethyst, Pink Steven Universe & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Amethyst, Steven Universe & Greg Universe, no ships - Relationship
Series: unity [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671916
Comments: 16
Kudos: 155





	Cosmogyral

It started out like any typical day. The moment Steven woke up, he ate breakfast and got ready for whatever the others wanted him to do today. The hybrid couldn’t help but be exhausted, seeing as how he hadn’t slept too well the night before.

Just as he finished putting on his shoes, Greg walked into his house. The two spoke for a little bit and caught up on whatever they had done in the past week. It turns out that his dad decided against making the tour longer and wanted to spend more time with him. Steven smiled at this and thanked him, although it burned him inside to even think of his dad cancelling something he was so happy about. 

Next, the two invited Amethyst to join them and the three headed out. Greg explained to the two that Steven’s therapist had recommended having the components spend time apart to pick up new interests and learn new things. The fusion wasn’t happy about this, to say the least.

“Where are we going?” Steven asked his father. Amethyst, too, looked fairly clueless about what Greg was planning. The two exchanged glances when Greg began to laugh.

“You’ll see,” he responded, turning a corner. Steven barely recognized where they were, when suddenly everything came together. The surrounding area, the building itself, the familiarity of it all… where else would his dad take him to find new interests besides his storage unit?

After walking for a few more minutes, Greg turned around and raised his hands up dramatically, “Surprise!” Sure enough, they were at his storage unit now. Amethyst snickered as her close friend opened it up.

“Your storage unit, music man?” The purple gem teased, stepping into it once Greg had fully opened it. Steven stepped in front of it but didn’t go fully inside it, instead just staring into it from a distance.

Since when has this place been so clean? The hybrid was amazed to say the least. Everything was neatly organized and there was space to actually walk around in there. Surely his father couldn’t have done this, “Wow dad, this place looks amazing.”

“Thanks, Schtu-Ball! Pearl said it was too much of a mess and cleaned it,” He explained with a chuckle. That sounded exactly like something Pearl would do, causing the boy to not be surprised whatsoever, “Well, what are you doing standing there?”

“Come on, Steve-o!” Amethyst called to him, holding up some album cover that the hybrid didn’t recognize, “Unfuse and get in here! It’s so cool, especially these songs I’ve never heard of!” She laughed and turned back to the collection of stacked albums his father had collected over the years.

Steven reluctantly stepped into the unit. He shivered and awkwardly crossed his arms, pretending to look around at stuff. Everything here was something he grew up being around, and by the looks of it there was nothing new. He let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes and standing still.

When he opened them again, he was still fused. Amethyst stepped forward to him, “Are you okay? Why didn’t you unfuse?” The concern in her voice was strong. Steven shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t think they want to split,” He revealed, averting his gaze to the floor, “Sometimes they want to, but other times they’re able to stay strong and fight against it.” He saw his gem glowing then and pulled up his shirt.

Greg stepped forward, eyes wide and worry etched onto his features, “Are you feeling okay Steven? Your gem glows a lot but it rarely shines _that_ bright.” Everyone in the room seemed to be just as puzzled as Steven was.

Steven pulled his shirt down and clutched the gem on his navel, “I don’t think they like it here, dad. Neither of them seem to be very fond of it, actually. Too many memories.”

“I understand,” Greg nodded and put a hand on his son’s shoulder, “If you need some time alone then go ahead. I’m sure Amethyst can understand as well.”

“Yep, sure do!” Amethyst replied, once again looking through the albums the hybrid’s father had collected over the years, “Take as much time as you need!”

“Thanks guys,” Steven waved at them as he ran away. Why was his gem even glowing in the first place? They weren’t unfusing or anything of the sort, at least he didn’t think so. That’s when he realized that he had begun to glow pink again. 

The hybrid let out a sigh, stepping to the side of the road and leaning on a tree once the dizziness hit him. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on calming down. Eventually, he felt something change and opened his eyes again.

He felt much more calm now, although at the same time he felt like making a single wrong step would make him fall through the cracks. He straightened his posture and gazed around him before remembering where he was going.

His house was just as messy as it was this morning. However, Steven didn’t pay any attention to the house itself. He quickly ran upstairs to the Warp Pad located in his garden. The moment he stepped onto it, he was already warping.

The reality around him shifted and all he could see was white. He knew he was in space now, although he could still breathe as if everything was perfectly normal. Everything was silent for a few moments, until he finally arrived on Homeworld.

Around him, people were chattering and going along with their lives. Steven was satisfied with how much everything had changed in Homeworld. Gems were free to do as they wished and people could actually _vote_ now, although the Diamonds still seemed to hold the highest positions. The Diamonds themselves had all changed as well, which was both a surprising and nerve wracking thing.

A few gems greeted Steven, although the hybrid didn’t pay them any mind. He instead walked straight to where he knew he had to go. Instability filled every fiber of his being and he quickened his pace, trying his hardest to avoid everyone as much as possible.

That’s when he finally reached the location he had been yearning for. The door recognized his gem and opened for him at a decent pace. Steven stepped into the room, quickly shutting the door behind him and locking it shut.

Although Homeworld seemed to be constantly changing, this was the only room that hadn’t changed at all for thousands of years. The hybrid quickly glanced around, smiling to himself when everything was just how he left it.

When Steven felt a tapping at his feet, he looked down and smiled at the pebble that had climbed onto his shoe. He glanced around and saw other pebbles as well, all waving and smiling at him. They exchanged words among each other and, although the hybrid didn’t understand what they were saying, he could only guess that they were all greeting him.

“Hey, pebbles,” Steven replied with a small smile. He stepped forward and looked around the room again, “Mom’s… I mean, Pink Diamond’s room, never changes, does it?” The pebbles didn’t reply and he rambled on, “I suppose that makes sense. Either it’s because she’s gone and the Diamonds wanted to remember her… or it’s because they still want me to live here with them, and this would be my room. It already is my room though, isn’t it?”

With a flash of light, he unfused. Yang could only watch as Yin continued forward. He reluctantly followed his gem, being careful to not step on the pebbles in the process. They were all at either his feet or Yin’s feet, although they all seemed to run ahead at some point and began to build something.

Within mere seconds, Pink Diamond’s throne was there. Yin paused and waited for Yang to catch up to him patiently, flashing a small smile at his human. The moment they were close to each other, the gem picked the other up bridal style and spun them around. Laughter filled the air as Yin leaped up, gracefully floating onto the throne. He landed on his feet and sat down. The human took a seat next to him.

“What are we here for?” Yang finally asked, leaning into the gem’s shoulder and staring down at the pebbles all dancing on the floor. It was just like when Steven had arranged that ball, elegant yet filled with misery.

Yin leaned back in the throne and shrugged his shoulders, “We’re more in touch with our human side. I think it would be nice to know a little more about our Diamond side now,” He stated, resting his elbow on the armrest and resting his chin on his palm.

“Diamond side?” Yang repeated, sparing a glance at the pebbles before continuing, “I guess that may help, but… it doesn’t seem like the best plan. We’re supposed to be learning more about what we enjoy, Yin.”

“What if I enjoy learning more about the side of myself that I barely know about?” Yin shot a glance in his direction, “Before White Diamond took me out of Steven, I thought I was just… Steven. I felt like I was part of him and that I couldn’t be something more, that I never would be something more. But now, it’s not only Steven. There’s also Yin and Yang, Steven’s gem and human halves.”

The human paused for a second, not understanding what exactly Yin was trying to say. With a shaky voice he spoke up, “Do you not want to be Steven anymore, Yin?”

“What?” The gem looked surprised at the question. He quickly pulled his human close to him and hugged him tight, “That’s _not_ what I’m saying. I’m saying that we should learn more about our Diamond side too, Yang. There has to be a balance between our knowledge on humans, and on gems. That may just be why Steven has been so… _unstable_ lately.”

Yang laughed at the contact, hugging his gem back, “I guess that makes sense. Maybe that’s what Dr. G meant by us needing to find out more things about ourselves?”

The gem pulled Yang into his lap and held him closer. In turn, the human placed a hand on what was usually their shared gem located on Yin’s navel. He drummed his fingers against it and snickered when it began to glow. 

“Hey,” Yin said, smacking the human’s hand away playfully, “Stop, you’ll make me want to fuse with you again already.” The two chuckled comfortably. Who knew they could ever feel so relaxed in their fusion’s mom’s old room of all places?

Laughter filled the air when the pebbles climbed onto the throne and grabbed Yin. Yang giggled as he watched his gem half be dragged away by a bunch of pebbles. When he sat up to follow, the small creatures quickly pushed him back down and told him to wait.

The moment Yin entered the room, Yang couldn’t hold back his smile. The pebbles had put him in an outfit similar to the one that Pink Diamond would wear. However, the sleeves and shorts weren’t as poofy anymore. His shoes went up a little higher now, although they made sure to leave the floating fluff there. The pentagon shape that used to show off his gem was now in a star shape. The skirts were no longer there, although there _was_ a pink, almost transparent, cloth that draped around his shoulders and almost made him look like he had a cape. The outfit seemed to make Yin’s diamond-shaped pupils stand out a little more as well.

“I don’t know why they put me in this,” Was all the gem said, leaping onto the throne and sitting down next to Yang. The human laughed, poking his cheek and smiling.

“I think they want you to look more unique,” He mused. Most of the time, the two had the exact same outfits on, although Yin’s was usually a lot more pale and pink. His gem shrugged at this.

“I wonder how Steven will look now,” Yin pondered out loud. Yang took the hint and scooted forward. Within seconds, the two of them were fused into Steven once again. The pebbles had already built a mirror by the time the fusion jumped off of the throne.

It was an odd yet strangely beautiful mix. His shirt was pink and the star on it was black now. His pants were replaced by shorts that matched his shirt color nicely. The transparent cloth stayed there, although it had more of a pink tint to it this time. His shoes were now a little more elegant, pink and red mixing well together. At least the fluff was still floating there.

Steven knew that it would take some getting used to, but at the same time he knew that this was a step in the right direction. His components were finally finding their own identities, and that would help him find his as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short, but it was such a fluffy thought I had to write it!  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
